


Tardiness

by transweiying



Category: Naruto
Genre: I love them so much, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, but kkym has my soul bound to them, it's my first fic uh, kakashi is a bad bf, long haired tenzo, tenzo is trans btw, trans tenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transweiying/pseuds/transweiying
Summary: Tenzo is already late for work but that doesn't stop Kakashi.





	Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in god knows how long shjdgsgdj sorry my words suck! I really love kkym and thought it was time I start writing about them.
> 
> My twt is @ mokutonwhore if anyone wants to follow! Thanks for reading!

Tenzo rolls over to face the clock that now reads 7:36am. He groans and pushes the covers off himself. He starts to climb out of bed when a cold hand grasps his wrist. "Tenzo...don't leave."

He looks over at Kakashi, whose eyes are still closed. "Kashi, I'm already running late. I have to get ready for work unless I want to be jobless from today on."

Kakashi, now looking at his precious lover, gives him a smirk. "That means we get more time to be in bed, and I for one have no opposition to that." He sits up and pulls Tenzo back into his lap. He gently gathers all of Tenzo's long locks and begins to braid it. His hair is the softest of anyone he has ever met and it never ceases to amaze him.

Tenzo lets out a small pleased hum. He swears Kakashi does this on purpose, he knows how weak he becomes when his hair is played with. Moments like these make him grateful he's never cut it. Tenzo wishes he could stay like this with his love forever but he can't today. He swivels himself around so he is now facing Kakashi and kisses his cheek. "I love you but I have to-"

He's quickly cut off as warm lips softly press against his. It only takes Tenzo a second to reciprocate. _Goddammit Kakashi,_ Tenzo thinks to himself. He's definitely going to be unemployed after today. What started as soft kisses gradually became more sloppy and hungry for more. If Kakashi wanted to play this game, Tenzo didn't have the willpower to say no.

Removing Kakashi's tank top, Tenzo began leaving a trail of wet kisses on his neck, occasionally biting and sucking hard to leave his mark. Kakashi let out a moan upon feeling the teeth to skin contact. Tenzo could feel himself throbbing and becoming more and more wet every time a moan escaped from his lover's mouth and he could feel Kakashi's member growing harder and thicker from under him.

Tenzo abruptly ceases his kissing and takes in Kakashi's confused expression. "Why'd you stop?" Kakashi thinks he can almost see a sinister glint in the younger man's eyes when he suddenly feels his boxers being yanked down. He lets out a groan as the cold air greets his exposed hard cock. "Mmm fuck 'Zo, please."

He feels himself quiver hearing Kakashi call him by his nickname. "Please what?" Tenzo asks, playfully licking the precum soaked tip before him. Kakashi bites down on his lip, "please _fuck me_ already".

Kakashi doesn't need to say anymore as Tenzo positions himself right over his dick. Moans erupt from both men as Tenzo sinks down onto his groin. Despite the initial pain, the man on top wastes no time repeatedly slamming his hips down on top of Kakashi. Kakashi takes a hold of Tenzo's hips and thrusts upward to match the pace that's been set, making the two of them release different pitched noises.

Tenzo can feel his orgasm building as he begins stroking and rubbing at his own length that hormone replacement therapy has blessed him with. "A-ah, Kashi I'm gonna-". Kakashi digs his nails into his lover's hips as he himself feels that he's about to spill over. They both cum simultaneously, riding out their orgasms until Tenzo falls completely limp on top of his lover's chest. After a moment of trying to catch their breath, Kakashi finally pulls out and rolls over next to him.

Kakashi glances over at Tenzo whose muscles are glistening from sweat. He can't believe he manages to look this beautiful when he's disheveled. Kakashi isn't sure how he got so lucky to be with Tenzo in the first place, but he puts that thought to bed as he twirls a finger through the other man's hair.

"I love you too, you know."

Tenzo can't help but blush as Kakashi's expression grows soft--that is until he remembers he's _really_ late for work.

"You're gonna pay for making me late, Hatake." He places a kiss on Kakashi's forehead before heading towards the bathroom.

 

 

 


End file.
